My little Luna
by saladfingers34
Summary: This is a re-tell of Luna's banishment, but it has a bit more emotion and we actually get to see Luna's emotions and Celestia's affect to this. Everyone know's Celestia loves luna dearly but when she loves herself a little too much, Luna is starting to feel unloved, so Luna hast to do one thing to get what she wants.


My little Luna

The sky was many colors this evening it had an orange-yellow look as the sun was slowly fading away, but a purple color was sweeping the land in darkness, everything was a silhouette, a beautiful shade of colors coming together.

Eventually the moon was peering over the horizon, it's beautiful white light reflected on to a river, but as the sun was setting and the moon was rising, there was a twilight, the moon and sun were in perfect harmony. But as the slow sun did shine its last light, the stars appeared, bringing light and hope into a dark sky.

As what was left of the sunset finally disappeared, it was a treat for any eyes. Except there was one being who wasn't, princess celestia, a white mare with rainbow flowing hair, looked at the moon. But that moon had a mare on it, it was mare in the moon, the mares name was nightmare moon who was originally celestia's sister.

"oh sister" said celestia with a calming voice. "I should have never have done this to you" said celestia with her voice starting to break. She started to walk closer to the cliff of which she was standing on. "but I'm still here to tell you something" said celestia as she gently flew of the cliff, as she continued to flay she continued to make her speech. "this was never your fault, Luna" said celestia. 'it's all mine, I should have been there for you, but I was too blinded by fame" yelled celestia as she looked up at the sky. Celestia slowly and calmly landed by a really long river called 'the river of memories'. Celestia sighed heavily, closed her hooves and gently but placed herself in the shallow water, it made gentle ripples that expanded.

As celesta managed to get herself into the water, she continued walking, with her horn glowing a yellow aura, a massive reflection of mare in the moon came into place. "this is my punishment" said celestia. "for never even trying to love my only sister" said celestia a bit louder that time. Soon, her horn was glowing brighter until her eyes flashed into white.

Flashback

" _gaze upon me, equestrian" yelled celestia in a happy tune. The ponies loved the princess more than anything else. "for there is no other who blinds you with such majesty, greatness and might" yelled celestia more calmly this time. The crowd went silent as their fair ruler did something that they could watch for years, celestia raised her wings in the air and slowly raised herself up and then the sun was their raising with her, but for the great part, she finally raised it into the most beautiful light. The crowed boomed with cheer._

 _As the day was about to end a much younger pony called Luna who raised the moon every day. She got in her best look as she was going to show her people what she could do._

 _But as time stretched longer Luna realized that no pony was coming, until she heard celestia telling her that she needs to raise the moon now. Luna did that, but with no joy, she always had happiness in raising her moon, instead it was with saddens._

 _For so many long moons, she tried her hardest to show people that she was just as stunning as her older sister._

 _Luna sat on a fountain and looked at herself, she didn't understand why anyone didn't love her, why she was always overshadowed by her sister, how she was always reminded that her sister is just an angel. Even on her birthday, celestia would get far more attention than her. Luna started to weep_

 _Celestia saw her sister was weeping and trotted over to see why she was in this state. As she got closer, Luna could see her sister's reflection, and that was the tipping point for Luna, "no matter what" thought Luna. "even when I'm trying to be with just me" thought Luna, as she could feel her sanity breaking. "she has to be part of my life, NO MATTER WHAT!" screamed Luna in her head._

" _hey…Luna are you ok"? Luna finally broke, how dare she just notice now that there was something wrong with her sister. Luna stomped on celestia's reflection. Celestia was petrified. "HOW DARE YOU NOTICE ME NOW, WHEN I'M HERE WANDERING WHY I EVEN EXIST, I DESERVE MORE THAN THIS, WHY ARE YOU SO IN LOVE WITH YOURSELF" screamed Luna stomping her hooves on the ground. Celestia has never once in her life been talked to like that. "WHY ARE YOU SO UNGREATFUL, DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT PEOPLE ARE STILL RECOVERING FROM DISCORDS RAIN, MAYBE FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE LUNA YOU SHOULD LOOK AT YOURSELF" yelled celestia as she stomped her hooves on the ground making cracks. "I WISH YOU WEREN'T MY SISRER AND I WISH YOU DEAD" screamed Luna. "I WISH THE SAME THING, LUNA" bellowed celestia. Luna was hit hard by those words, the only thing that she truly had in her life wants her dead._

 _Luna ran off, she didn't care where she was going she just didn't want to live anymore. Celestia realized what she said, and tried to call out her sister but she felt like she couldn't._

 _Luna just sat there and cried, she tried to cry until something happened. Until, in the corner of her eyes she found something, bright blue helmet. Luna went to pick it up, she examined it. "don't worry I know what it's like to feel abandoned" she said to the helmet. But something came into her head, something that has been circling her mind for some time. "no I couldn't do that, celestia wouldn't…" Luna said stopping half way through her sentence, she realized that if she wasn't going to be loved by anyone and that love was being blocked by her sister, then this was the only way to solve it._

 _She slowly put the helmet on, as it was half way on, her hair started to flow everywhere in wispy way and as the helmet was finally placed her, her eyes changed into a lizard like way._

 _Celestia walked forward to find blue wispy like hair that was like hers, except different shades of blue. But what she found was far worse than her crying sister._

 _The sun was blocked by the moon; this was known as an eclipse. Celestia tried so hard to talk her sister out of what Luna was doing, but the more Celestia talked the angrier nightmare moon became._

 _Celestia managed to escape nightmare moon's magic beams, celestia managed to fight back nightmare moon, by shooting her magic, it did manage to her back but not enough to knock her out._

 _Eventually nightmare moon and celestia locked horns. "bring back my sister you reached beast "screamed celestia. Nightmare moon had a look of madness on her. "can't you see; she's gone FOREVER" yelled nightmare moon with maddening laugh. Celestia had a look of pure rage and anger on her. "but as for you my dear, the only use I have for you is…DEATH! Yelled nightmare moon pushing her off her horn and shooting beams at her._

 _Celestia tried to fight back but nightmare moon blocked it, although it didn't do much, it managed to push her back, just enough time for celestia to shot her beams, it did catch nightmare but she only broke out of it in minutes. "just stop this!" yelled celestia. "not until you throne is mine" yelled nightmare moon still shooting beams. "how about you stop, your royal highness'' yelled nightmare moon almost hitting celestia. "you can never defeat me, for I have the darkness and all evil to help me" screamed nightmare pressing her horn on to celestia's firmly._

 _She pushed nightmare moon of her and shot more beams at her, but those back fired on to nightmare's beam's causing a massive ball of magic. But celestia never realized how much magic nightmare moon had, for the magic ball exploded celestia into the castles stain glass windows, celestia bounced and crashed into the elements of harmony, celestia had cuts and bruises everywhere with a few broken bones._

 _But as celestia struggled to look up, she found the elements, celestia teared up knowing what she had to do. So with all her strength, she gathered all the elements and with great speed flew out in the open where nightmare saw her, with all of nightmares magic she built up, she flew as fast as she could towards her._

 _But as nightmare moon was so close to killing celestia, the elements exploded harmony and magic at the spark of celestia's horn. The explosion was so powerful that celestia could feel the equestria rupture, it broke all windows in sight._

 _As soon as celestia woke up, she was quick to see that there was a mare's whole top half of her body in the moon. As soon as celestia saw this, she knew that was her sister. The more and more celestia looked at the moon the more and more thoughts and emotions backfired at her. "LUUNNNAA"! screamed celestia with great sadness that she had just her own family._

 _Flack back over_

As celestia finished her punishment, it was already dawn, few minutes celestia looked up at the sky to see the moon shining its brightest. "oh Luna, we now separated for unknown years, I may never see you again, we are both alone, I pray! That the lonely and fearful years without you will move swiftly, and that your name will be carried out to the stars, I never even told you that I loved you, but all I can give to you now is my apology and that one fateful moment of your banishment will torture me forever, and I as I raise the sun, you will have a restful sleep and have no burden upon yourself, I love you and I will give anything to you back, my little Luna.

Celestia was raising the sun slowly, she saw the last few shines of the moon disappear. Celestia could only do one thing but cry. "goodbye, Luna."


End file.
